The primary objective of this study is to demonstrate the efficacy of ULTRASE MT20 in the treatment of steatorrhea in CF patients with a history of pancreatic insufficiency. A second objective is to investigate the safety of ULTRASE MT20 and to measure the extent of protein malabsorption.